


Public Relations

by paperbaras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, Filming, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbaras/pseuds/paperbaras
Summary: based off of jaspurrlocks drawing. i snook in Reinhardt because everyone can always use a bit more german sausage. please be careful!!! it's pretty hardcore and 100% unhealthy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/159103122802/bekiwrites-geekinglikeaboss-jaspurrlock (drawing in question)

“Be a good boy and teach our leader here what you learned in black watch properly, and I’ll let you cum.”

Jesse’s heart starting racing in excitement. It’s been months since he last came, and Gabriel ALWAYS made good on his promises. It was a unconventional method, but wearing a chastity cage trained him well. “Obey me without fail for six months. That is, if you ever want to fuck again.” He was ordered, and Gabriel delivered, fastening the strap on onto his cage.

He pressed the tip against Jacks tight hole, his muffled protests getting louder, and his trashing far more erratic. Gabriel held his chest down with his boot, making sure the audience could still Jack, and that Jack could still see them.

“Embrace pain.” Was the first thing he was taught, and was the first thing he re-taught. He decided to teach Jack the same way Gabriel taught him, forcing his way balls deep in one firm thrust, with no warning, or stretching. He crowd cheered, almost drowning out Jacks muffled scream. Tears streamed down jacks face onto the stage, partly in pain, but mostly of humiliation from so many people enjoying this, and taking pictures. The crowd consistent of several criminal organizations he promised to take down, and even worse, far too many off duty Overwatch agents he could recognize.

“You’re beneath me.” Second lesson. Jesse brought his leg up and pressed the heel of the boot master generously let him wear, the spurs digging into Jacks skin. “Feels good, doesn’t it? With how pent up you are, you must be so close to your load… so close…” Gabriel spoke into the mic. Jesse nodded in agreement, he didn’t feel a single bit of pleasure from his cock, but it must be if master says so. Master is never wrong.

He started fucking Jack as fast as he could, leaning in and pressing more of his body-weight against Jacks face, blood oozing down the side of his cheek. He opened his mouth wide and panted like the bitch in heat he was, drool rolling down and off the tip of his tongue. The sound of their hips smacking together filled the room as the two pets mated, the audience quietly listening at the edge of their seats.

Jack didn’t get it. Why were none of them doing anything? Surely some of them were here to save him right? He darted his eyes around the crowd in a panic, his cautious optimism leaving him as soon as he looked in the front row. Reinhardt. What the hell was he doing here? He tried to convince himself desperately. An old friend like him is surely here to save him, the high quality video recorder surely for is for evidence, which is why he was sitting right in front of him. But the facts didn’t add up. He was grinning cruelly, sitting comfortably in the VIP chair with his pants around his ankles. Noticing Jack he let go of his cock, his erect member swinging up. He slid himself forward, his cock throbbing up and down in excitement, giving Jack a small wave hello. His screams became sobs, staring face to face with one of his closest friend, enjoying his suffering. His insides filling with fake cum lube as Gabriel finally let Jesse “Cum”

Jesse fell back onto the stage, exhausted and satisfied. He gave Gabriel what he wanted, and Gabriel gave him what he needed. “Terribly sorry. It seems we’ll have to wrap up for tonight.” Gabriel teased, petting Jesse's sweat soaked hair. The milder crowd began booing immediately, the rest swearing in anger. “…unless we have any volunteer’s?” The crowd fell silent. The crowd still feared Jack, and what would happen if they were caught. Watching in a large crowd was one thing, but actively forcing themselves onto him?

A loud laugh cut through the silence it was unmistakable who it was. “It would be a shame to end the night so early, don’t you agree?”

**Author's Note:**

> when doing anything in bed aside from sleep, pls remember aftercare, safewords, and to ask your partner if they're still enjoying it during sex thx


End file.
